The Elite
by CasperAndCrutches
Summary: Aislynn is the perfect Slytherin: cold, calculating, cunning, ruthless, pureblood. But unlike most of her classmates she's willing to act to get to her goals and to follow her beliefs. Wanting to be a Death Eater was an easy choice; after all, she's one of the Elite and she'll do whatever it takes to stay there. Warning: Dark OC. Rated M for future violence and sex.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everybody! So first things first, I do not in anyway shape or form own Harry Potter or any of it's characters! Sadly, the only thing that is mine is Aislynn! Onto the good stuff.

This is a short story idea that came to mind; if anyone's read any of my other stories they'll notice that my OC's tend to get along with Draco Malfoy rather well (either platonically or not). Let me warn you that is not the case in this story. Just so everyone's aware! There will only be 9 chapters to this story and I have 6ish chapters written as of right now. I'll probably stick with a once a week schedule update, although that could change when I finally finish the story!)

One last warning. This is a Dark fic. No happily ever afters for the good guys. Just warning you all before you read. If that's not your cup of tea, then please skip this fic!

As always please read and review! Let me know what you think; I always love hearing from you all!

All my best - Casper

* * *

"Aislynn Mahoney!"

I slowly turned my head towards the front of the classroom.

"Yes Professor?"

"Will you stop gossiping with Miss Greengrass and pay attention?"

"Of course Professor."

I replied mockingly and shifted my body so I was giving McGonagall my full attention. She narrowed her eyes at my insolence, but returned her gaze to the rest of the class. I rolled my eyes and slumped back into my chair.

"What a harpy."

Daphne muttered from next to me and the corners of my lips curved up slightly.

"True. She's just picking on us because we're Slytherins."

"Why couldn't she pick on Malfoy for Salazar's sake. He's the most pathetic excuse for a Slytherin if there ever was one."

I glanced over at Malfoy and nodded my agreement. At the current moment he was poking fun at Potter and I rolled my eyes.

"He's a disgrace."

"Gossiping about His Royal Highness?"

A teasing voice cut in from behind me and I scowled.

"What do you want Zabini?"

"Only to chat with the prettiest birds in school."

"You're incorrigible Zabini."

Daphne light spoke but it was clear that she didn't mind the attention. I also watched as she shot a look towards Nott, who currently had a bored expression on his face. Daphne let a slight frown mar her features before her face returned to a normal bland expression.

"Miss Mahoney!"

I scowled but glanced up at McGonagall.

"Yes Professor?"

"If vanishing spells are so obviously boring you, perhaps you'd like to show the class the Avis spell?"

I raised my eyebrows, the bird conjuring spell was a 6th year spell and seeing how we were still in our 5th year, I knew she was trying to show me up. Instead of responding, I simply shrugged my shoulders and pointed my wand into the air.

"Avis."

I watched with satisfaction as the birds were conjured from my wand perfectly.

"How was that Professor?"

She scowled at me.

"Satisfactory I suppose. But 10 points from Slytherin, for your rudeness. You are a prefect Miss Mahoney. Act like it."

She was forced to cut off her rant when noise outside alerted us to the ending of class and we all quickly stood from our seats.

"Vindictive bitch."

I muttered as Daphne and I left the room.

"She's just sore because you performed that spell perfectly." Daphne patted me on the arm and then frowned. "What spell was that? Do I have to know it?"

"It's a 6th year spell; you don't have to know it yet."

Nott's voice spoke flatly and I watched Daphne spin around in shock. Following her lead I turned to see Zabini and Nott were walking behind us and I saw the slight flush that appeared on her face when she saw the duo.

"Oh that's good; I was nervous for a moment there."

Silence followed Daphne's statement and I silently scoffed at the awkwardness that had fallen over the group. We didn't really speak much so we made a strange quartet as we walked down the corridors towards the potions classroom and I was extremely relieved when we reached the classroom. I quickly slid into my usual seat and when Daphne slid next to me, I was surprised that she stayed silent. Despite my normally anti-social tendencies and my clear antipathy towards most people, I disliked seeing my one true friend so downtrodden looking.

"Daph. How about we skip the library tonight and have a girl's night? You can do whatever you'd like to me this time, no complaining from me."

"Really?"

A smile flashed across her face but just as quickly dimmed.

"Ohh but I really needed to do that History of Magic essay. I've been putting it off."

I shrugged.

"You can always copy mine, I don't mind. It's not like Binns actually pays that much attention or would care if he caught us."

The bright smile that spread across Daphne's face made me smile slightly and she tossed her arms around me in a huge hug.

"You won't regret it! You're going to love the way your skin feels. You can copy my charms essay, I know you haven't done it yet!"

"That's because we got it yesterday." I raised an eyebrow amused at Daphne's priorities.

"I have one class I'm good at, let me gloat about that. Besides, no one cares about History of Magic."

"I appreciate it but I actually don't mind doing the essay."

"No wonder you have no friends Mahoney. Who actually likes doing homework?"

"Not homework Pansy. Learning. There's a difference."

I shared an eye roll with Daphne.

"Yeah. Still a swot. You'll never get a betrothal that way, and well you need all the help you can get."

I momentarily contemplated slamming my head against the cauldron, or jinxing the witch behind me. But instead I smirked and turned around.

"Oh I'm so sorry my interests aren't up to your standards Parkinson. Then again, I'm really not. At least I know that I'm a competent witch. And at least I'll be useful in the coming years. I'm not so sure how only knowing beauty spells will make you useful. But I suppose **he** may have a use for that. Who knows."

I watched as Pansy turned pale and I smiled at the palpable fear that pulsed from her. Malfoy shot me a glare, which I promptly ignored in favor of turning back to Daphne. To my surprise, both Nott and Zabini were staring at me curiously. Daphne was completely ignoring what had just happened and was intently examining Nott's face. Finally I raised my eyebrows at them.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

Zabini spoke quietly before exchanging a glance with Nott and turning their backs to us. I shared a confused look with Daphne before shrugging my shoulders. Unfortunately, Snape decided to walk in the room and all conversation was forced to a halt.

Potions, always one of my favorites, was a practical class. The brewing made the double period fly by and soon it was time to head to the Great Hall for dinner. I sat down and frowned at the food on the table. Daphne caught my eye, nodded and without sitting down, walked back out of the Great Hall. I quickly followed her and we made our way to our dormitory.

"Gilly."

I called out the moment that we were in our dormitory.

"Mistress called for Gilly?"

"Yes Gilly. Please bring Daphne and I pizza and..."

I trailed off as I looked at Daphne. She bit her lip thoughtfully before shaking her head.

"Brownies. I want brownies."

"Brownies Gilly."

"Yes Mistress."

My longtime house elf nodded once before disappearing. I quickly showered and changed into a short nightgown and proceeded to lay on my bed as I waited for the food to arrive. When Daphne got out of the shower, I had just started on my first piece and she glared at me.

"I'm sorry. I was hungry. But look, brownies."

I pointed at the fudgy brownies hoping to appease the blonde. She nodded her head, and taking that as an 'apology accepted,' I returned to my pizza. She joined me on my bed and together the two of us ate while talking about the latest fashion in the Witch Weekly that lay open on my bed.

"We don't do this nearly often enough."

Daphne said with a sigh as she leaned back against my pillow. Moving the pizza, I lay across my bed and stretched.

"No, no we definitely don't."

"We could do it more often."

"I would be okay with that; if it didn't mean having to deal with Pansy's presence. We rarely get lucky enough that she's out long enough for us to get some peace and quiet. Then we have to hear about Malfoy the entire evening."

"True. There are infinitely better topics than Malfoy. Thank Merlin I'm not the one with a marriage contract to him."

"Your sister is thrilled about that."

"Well she's an idiot."

Daphne said bluntly and I chuckled before turning to look at her.

"So Daph. What was today about? With Nott?"

I saw hesitation on her face and I quickly spoke again.

"Daphne Greengrass. I understand that as purebloods; as Slytherins; and in your case, as one of the Sacred Twenty Eight; maintaining emotions is expected. You can't show weakness. But sometimes, just sometimes, there are people to whom weakness can be showed to. I hope that you know that you can trust me. You're the only one that I trust…"

"I know. I feel the same way about you. It's just. I hate how this makes me feel!"

I silently stared at her, willing her to continue.

"So you know that I've been in a marriage contract with Nott since I was 12. At first I just ignored him. No twelve year old wants to be told that they have to marry anyone. But as we've gotten older, I've begun to pay attention to him more..."

"Trust me I know."

I cut in with a grin and she tossed a pillow at me before grabbing a brownie and biting into it with a happy sigh.

"But no matter what I do, he barely speaks to me. I think that I might fancy him a bit, which is great because we're getting married. But he can't even stand me."

I fell silent as I contemplated Daphne's words and expression.

"I knew that you felt that way, at least a little bit; but I don't think I understood how much this bothered you. I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do..."

I trailed off as Daphne shook her head.

"There's not much you can do..." She quickly perked up and I flinched at her mischievous expression. "Except let me give you a facial."

"Will that make you feel better?"

She nodded her head exuberantly and I sighed.

"All right. You have free rein."

Within five minutes, and Daphne had gotten her house elf to bring her an extremely large number of supplies and she was sitting on my bed in front of me. I eyed the products on my bed and frowned.

"Is all of this really necessary?"

A terrifying smirk crossed her face.

"Oh yes."

I closed my eyes and thought of how much I appreciated Daphne's friendship.

"All right. Let's do this."

"We're not going into battle Ash."

I narrowed my eyes at the amused smirk on her face.

"Says you."

"You may even realize that you like it."

I just gulped in response and eyed Daphne as she leaned forward. I sighed and closed my eyes, prepared to do whatever it took to bring back the happy Daphne that I knew and loved.

* * *

"Daph. Go on ahead. I think I left something back in the classroom."

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

I shook my head quickly.

"No. Go on, I won't be long."

I sent her a small smile before turning around and heading back towards the classroom. I glanced behind me and satisfied that Daphne was no longer in sight, I stopped and leaned against the wall. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long before I spotted the person that I wanted. I didn't take my eyes off of Nott and when he reached me he stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Mahoney. Can I help you?"

I returned the eyebrow raise with one of my own as I glanced at Zabini, who hadn't taken his eyes off of me.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Blaise."

"Touching."

I drawled sarcastically before jerking my head, indicating that he follow me. I quickly led them into an empty classroom and sat on top of a nearby desk.

"Well well well... Mahoney, you've led us to an empty classroom. If you wanted me to shag you, all you had to do was ask..."

"Shut your gob Zabini, I have no desire to sleep with you."

I responded dryly as I ignored his lecherous stare. Instead of shock at my disinterest, his gaze turned speculative. Pushing Zabini's strange expressions from my mind, I returned to my original purpose. I turned to look at Nott and I examined him intently.

"Is there a reason that you're appraising me Mahoney?"

"Daphne."

I replied simply and watched his face carefully. I let out an internal sigh of relief when I saw a slightly guarded expression cross his face.

"What about her?"

"You're betrothed."

"I am aware of that."

"Are you also aware that Daphne thinks that you hate her?"

When dismayed shock crossed Nott's face I relaxed my shoulders.

"She thinks that I hate her?"

"Hate may be a strong word, but she thinks that you don't want to be around her…"

I gaped slightly at the surprise on his face.

"Nott. Do you see how you act around her? The two of you have been betrothed since you were twelve. And as you've gotten older, you've actually spoken to her less. You only say a few words to her a year. She likes you Nott. But if you keep acting like you do..."

I paused as I tried to think of what I was trying to say.

"How you just acted told me that you at least care for her. If that's true, then I think the two of you have the chance to be happy. If that's what you want, then I would recommend convincing Daphne that you actually want to marry her."

Nott stared at me for a moment before nodding his head and turning towards the exit. I briefly hesitated before calling out once more.

"Oh and Nott."

He turned back to me.

"It doesn't seem like your style either, but don't do anything publicly. She'd hate it."

He nodded once more before walking out of the room. I sighed and closed my eyes, resting my head on my hands.

"Why did you do that?"

I jumped to my feet at the voice and looked up to see a serious Blaise Zabini staring at me.

"Do what?"

"Don't play stupid Mahoney. It doesn't become you."

"Why do you care? It doesn't concern you."

"It concerns Theo, which concerns me."

I raised my eyebrows but calmly replied.

"Well it concerns Daphne, which concerns me..." I paused momentarily as I observed the boy in front of me. "Daphne is my family. I'd do anything to make her happy."

I forced myself not to fidget as Zabini observed me, trying to keeping a bland face the entire time.

"You're not what I expected..."

I frowned at his words.

"We've gone to school with each other since first year..."

"We've never really had a conversation, and from what I observed I wouldn't have guessed at your loyalty to Daphne."

"Don't go mistaking this as a weakness Zabini. Like I said before, Daphne is my family. And I'm loyal to those I consider family."

"Those you consider? What does that mean?"

I sniffed slightly and looked down my nose.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Have a nice day Zabini."

Without sparing him another glance, I turned on my heel and strode from the room.

* * *

Narcissa sighed irritably at her husband and her son. Bella was coming over to dinner, she was bringing the Dark Lord and all her useless husband and son could do was look pathetic in the sitting room. Narcissa's heritage as a Black plus Lucius's father's involvement with the Dark Arts had given the pair a wonderful platform with which to serve the Dark Lord. Narcissa often lamented that she had ever married Lucius Malfoy; but she had lived with the hope that Draco would have inherited more of her dark side. Throughout the years she prayed that he would grow into it; that hope was quickly being dashed and Narcissa was extremely angry at the entire situation.

"Draco darling, can you come over here please?"

She called out into the living room after an idea came to her.

"Yes Mother?"

Narcissa appraised her son carefully. That dreadful white hair, pointed features, and terrible personality made Narcissa quite happy that arranged marriages still existed, she wasn't sure that she could get anyone to marry Draco otherwise.

"I was just thinking about the Winter Ball. I was thinking that you might like to invite your classmates. If you could give me the names of all Slytherins in your year and above..."

Narcissa saw him open his mouth to protest and she narrowed her eyes at him. He quickly realized his error and nodded his head.

"Of course Mother. I'll do that now."

Narcissa dismissed her son with a curt nod before turning back to the house elves near her. Once she was done giving the house elves the dinner orders she moved to her sitting room and began drafting out the new invites to the ball. She had just finished sending off the last one when a house elf appeared informing her of Bella and the Dark Lord's arrival. Sweeping from her room she joined the rest of her family in the sitting room.

"My Lord."

Narcissa inclined her head respectfully before smiling broadly.

"Bella. It is so good to see you!"

Narcissa found herself swept up into her sister's arms.

"It's good to see you too little sister. You look good."

Narcissa brushed her dress nonchalantly.

"Thank you. You do as well. You don't look as though you just spent twelve years in Azkaban."

"I have the Dark Lord to thank for that. That place... It was horrific. I could feel myself going mad in there. Thankfully, being out has helped immensely, I feel myself returning to normal."

Conversation changed to lighter topics while dinner was being finished, although neither Lucius nor Draco did anything other than sit silently.

"Dinner is ready Mistress."

"Shall we?"

Narcissa gestured towards the dining room before following the rest of the group. Talk quickly turned to the recent activities of the Dark Lord and Bella, along with plans for the future. While Narcissa happily participated, both her husband and her son were noticeably quiet. When dinner was finally over, Narcissa was glad when the Dark Lord dismissed the other two.

"Lucius, Draco. Leave me with just Bella and Narcissa. We have some things to discuss."

"Of course my Lord."

Lucius bowed his head and together, he and Draco scampered from the room. Narcissa sighed and sank into a nearby couch.

"I apologize for their actions my Lord. I wish I could say that they'd be useful..."

"That's who you've been married too for 16 years? I don't recall him being quite that pathetic when you got married."

"He wasn't so bad when we first got married, as you must remember. But after your fall my Lord, and then his father's death. I'm not saying that he was ever a spectacular catch, but it was alright at first. I had hoped that Draco would have inherited more of my personality... Unfortunately he's almost an exact replica of his father."

"It's a shame. I had hoped that your husband and son would be useful assets for me."

"I apologize my Lord."

The Dark Lord waved a dismissive hand.

"It's not your fault Narcissa. I know that you would have done everything in your power to mold Draco and you can't be held responsible for your husband. Besides, I know how devoted you are. Your loyalty has never been in question."

"Thank you my Lord. Although, since my son is out of the question, I thought perhaps that some of his fellow Slytherins might be useful. I've invited them to the Holiday Ball this year in order to observe them. Maybe we can find some like-minded individuals there."

Narcissa waited with baited breath as the Dark Lord thought over her proposal.

"I like it. Bella and I will come, disguised with Polyjuice to assist and observe."

Narcissa held back a triumphant smile and instead simply nodded graciously.

"What of your husband and son?"

"What of them my Lord?"

"What should I do with them?"

Narcissa shrugged unconcerned.

"Whatever you desire my Lord. I can't see them being exceptionally successful at much; but if you have a use for them, don't hesitate on my account."

"Wonderful, I have an idea for your husband. But he could end up in Azkaban..."

"That would put me in charge of Malfoy Industries. That would actually be a blessing my Lord."

"Then it shall be done."

The Dark Lord stated with a nod before making his way to his feet. Narcissa walked with the two of them to the door and quickly inclined her head.

"Thank you for coming to dinner my Lord."

"Thank you for having us over Narcissa. I shall let you know if I have any tasks for you."

"Thank you my Lord."

"I'll come over sometime soon for tea. We have much to catch up on."

Narcissa turned to smile at her sister.

"I'd like that Bella. Stop by anytime."

After watching the pair leave, Narcissa headed back inside to think of ways to recruit more people to the Dark Lord's cause.

* * *

"I still can't believe that we're here!"

Daphne whispered to me excitedly and I nodded my head.

"Aislynn." She chastised me. "Try to show a little enthusiasm. We've been invited to the annual Malfoy Holiday Ball."

"And you're not curious about why?"

"What do you mean?"

She asked as she glanced around the room.

"Look around us. Every single Slytherin witch and wizard in Hogwarts in our year and above is here. **He** came back last year and now we're all here. I'd say this is some sort of recruiting event, or test."

"But the ball happens every year."

"Makes it a perfect cover. Kill two birds with one stone."

I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly but stiffened when I felt movement behind me.

"Very observant Miss Mahoney..."

I cautiously turned around and had to hide my surprise at seeing Narcissa Malfoy standing behind me.

"Madame Malfoy."

I gave a slight curtsy and watched as Daphne followed suit.

"Please, call me Narcissa. Say your supposition is correct, would that bother you?"

I raised a single eyebrow at her.

"Why should it? The only people who should be bothered are those fearful of working for **him**."

I kept my gaze steady and felt a trickle of satisfaction rush through me at her slight head nod. Although Narcissa was a Malfoy, she was a Black by blood. Garnering even the slightest bit of approval from her was worth its weight in gold.

"Well then. I'd be delighted to talk to you about it, later of course. Stay after the Ball is over. We'll all talk then. Miss Greengrass?"

"I'd be delighted to be included of course Madame Malfoy."

Daphne held her chin up high and stared steadily at the icy woman. Even I barely noticed Daphne's relaxation when Narcissa nodded her head.

"Then I shall see you both later tonight."

I let my shoulders drop the moment she turned away and after taking a moment to compose myself, I turned back to Daphne.

"Hey Daph are you sure about this?" I quickly spoke again once I saw the anger on her face.

"I'm not talking about your commitment to the cause Daph. We just don't know whether this would force you to start down the path of taking the mark."

"I'm just as capable as you are."

"I never said you weren't."

My words clearly satisfied the blonde because she nodded her head.

"I want this. To serve. If that's best done as being a non-marked wife then so be it. If it's as a marked Death Eater, then so be it. It doesn't matter to me as long as I can support the cause."

"Okay then."

I replied simply and then tensed when I caught a mischievous glimmer in Daphne's eyes.

"At least we better hope that they don't ask you to do the former. You've never held any desire to sit behind the scenes and despite my earlier remark; you are more capable with the Dark Arts than I am."

I let out a small smile.

"I've been given more leeway to play with spells that you haven't; but that also is because you're right. Not that there's anything wrong with it, and it doesn't mean they aren't just as capable; but I've never held any desire to be a trophy wife. It's certainly not my style. But if that's what's asked of me, then it's what I'll do."

"You'd certainly be unconventional."

"I know etiquette, and rules and what's expected. And you know that I would never act in a way that would be unbecoming of my name..."

I retorted, slightly offended at Daphne's opinion.

"I didn't say you couldn't do it. And even unconventionally you'd still be a proper wife. But, you'd push the boundaries. And that's not a bad thing!" She spoke hastily. "It's why I like you and not Parkinson."

I mollified a bit at her words and nodded.

"Sorry. It's just. My mother."

"I know."

She smiled at me before turning her gaze to the dance floor. I observed as a handsome, and well-dressed couple, stared at Daphne and I intently before quietly walking away. I tucked their faces back into my brain before putting them out of my mind. Despite being one of the youngest people there, I enjoyed the rest of the ball. Although despite my intentions of remaining calm, I couldn't help but start to feel anxious as the Ball began to draw to a close. As the last of the guests began to leave, Daphne and I moved to the side of the ballroom to await further instructions.

"Young Mistresses."

A house elf popped up next to us and bowed lowly.

"Mistress Malfoy wishes for you to go to the library. Pipsy will show you where."

I waited until Daphne nodded before letting out a deep breath.

"Lead the way Pipsy."

I commanded before following the house elf through the house. I silently thanked Narcissa for sending the elf, for without it I would have surely gotten lost. Pureblood my family may be, but we were not wealthy. We may not be poor, but the kind of wealth that the families of the Sacred Twenty Eight had was definitely beyond what my family could ever hope to accumulate.

Still, I held myself as if the vastness of the house didn't bother me and followed the elf into the library. There was no one else in the library so Daphne took a seat on a nearby couch. I made to follow her but I hesitated when I saw the names of some of the books on nearby tables. Unable to help myself, I made my way over to the table. I grabbed the top book and began to flip through it. I vaguely noticed that other people, students, had begun to arrive; but I ignored them in favor of continuing my perusal through the book.

"Is the book interesting?"

A voice spoke nearby and I glanced up at the man who had been staring at Daphne and I earlier.

The room, which had been filled with quiet conversation up to that point, fell silent.

"I find most books interesting. There's almost always something to learn."

I replied with a slight shrug before cocking my head and studying the man intently. When I realized what it was about the man that was bugging me, my eyes widened for a quick moment before I returned to a neutral face. I ran through a few scenarios in my head before I made another movement. Finally I moved over to Daphne, not once turning my back on the man.

"You really should have chosen someone uglier."

I saw amusement flash in his eyes and confusion on the eyes of my fellow students.

"Is that so?"

I nodded my head once before speaking.

"Of course. I noticed you watching Daphne and I earlier; and throughout the evening, you were observing the rest of my fellow students. Ugly people who people watch from the background don't garner much interest; but everybody remembers the handsome couple that hovers in the shadows."

"Interesting observation."

I inclined my head slightly and I glanced around the room. Most of the students I knew from being in the same house, but I hadn't ever spoken more than a few words to most of them. I narrowed my eyes when my gaze landed on Zabini and Nott. Both were looking exceptionally handsome and their postures didn't show a hint of the nervousness that surrounded most of our classmates. Zabini and Nott both looked at me and I was surprised to see the same knowledge in their eyes that mine must have held. The identity of the man in front of us. Nott gave me an acknowledging nod and Zabini gave me a strange smirk.

I glanced down at Daphne who nodded at me with a slight grin. I grinned back, I knew she'd have caught on as well. The door opening brought all of our attention away from the man and we all watched silently as Narcissa walked into the room. I saw her silently counting the number of people in the room before she nodded.

"Good, all of you are here. I think most of you have figured out why you're here."

"I should hope so."

The man's voice carried a hint of amusement and Narcissa smiled.

"I think introductions are in order."

Narcissa began to speak but the man quickly interrupted.

"I don't think that's necessary Narcissa. Is it?"

He looked directly at me and I gulped quietly before nodding my head no. I waited until I was sure my voice was calm, and almost uncaring before I spoke.

"Of course not; My Lord."

I heard quiet gasps erupt from around me, well everyone but myself, Daph, Nott and Zabini.

"Clever girl." The man's companion spoke for the first time. "What is your name?"

"Aislynn Mahoney."

"Do you know who I am?"

"I'm not as positive as I was with the Dark Lord. But I have a fairly good idea."

The woman stayed silent and stared at me, clearly willing me to continue.

"Bellatrix Lestrange."

I finally said and breathed an internal sigh of relief when she nodded her head.

"Mahoney..."

The Dark Lord whispered quietly before turning back towards me.

"I don't believe that I've ever had one of your family as one of my followers."

"You haven't my Lord. I..."

I trailed off as both faces in front of me began to contort; I waited silently while the effects of the Polyjuice Potion wore off. Bellatrix looked exactly like I had thought that she would. Curly black hair that disobeyed all laws of gravity, pale skin and a cocky demeanor. The Dark Lord looked exactly like Harry Potter had tried to tell everyone, but unlike Potter, his pale skin, red eyes and snakelike features didn't terrify me.

"My family remained neutral in the last war. Neutral with leanings towards your side my Lord. But neutral nonetheless."

"But you wish to serve me?"

"I'm not my parents."

I replied simply and I saw an the Dark Lord give me an approving nod.

Despite my calm appearance, internally I was shaking like a leaf and I almost sighed in relief when the Dark Lord began to speak to the room as a whole.

"You've all been invited into this room because Narcissa believes that you all hold the potential for greater things than the rest of your classmates. I am willing to give you all a chance to prove yourselves to me."

The room fell silent and nobody seemed brave enough to break the silence. Finally after what looked like a silent conversation between Bellatrix and the Dark Lord, Bellatrix finally spoke.

"We've seen all we've needed to this evening. This was just to inform you to be expecting future contact. You all can go."

Bellatrix made eye contact with me and suddenly I heard her voice in my head.

"You, the girl you're next to and the two boys who weren't surprised at our identities. I'd like for you all to remain behind."

I nodded my head and placed my hand on Daphne's shoulder before she got up. She glanced up at me questioningly but nodded her head and stayed sitting. I slipped through the crowds towards Zabini and Nott, before finding a space to the side of Zabini. I slipped up onto my toes and bent close to his ear.

"Grab Nott and stay behind. We've been requested."

He nodded his head and grabbed Nott's arm before following me to the side of the room. We waited until everyone had left before rejoining Daphne and the three adults.

"You four. Introductions I think are in order."

Although it was directed at all of us, it seemed like Bellatrix was speaking to me. I glanced at the others and found that they were looking at me to say something. Clearly my earlier conversation made me the unofficial spokesperson of our little group.

"My Lord, Madame Lestrange, Madam Malfoy. May I present Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott Jr., Blaise Zabini and myself, Aislynn Mahoney. We are all in our 5th year at Hogwarts."

"A Greengrass? I know your mother, she wasn't ever the sort to involve herself in these types of matters."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at Daphne who tossed her head up imperiously.

"I know what I believe in and I'm willing to do whatever I can to further my beliefs. My mother is content to follow along with what my father says; I am not my mother."

An impressed look flashed across Bellatrix's face before she replied.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. Just surprising."

Both of their faces moved off of Daphne and onto Nott.

"You look just like your father. He's one of my most valued followers. You show the same shrewd intelligence; I hope that that you'll prove to become just as valuable."

"You won't be disappointed my Lord."

He nodded once before turning to Zabini, puzzlement clear on his face.

"Zabini. I don't think that I know that name? Pureblood?"

"Of course my Lord. I moved here from Italy close to a decade ago after my father died."

"And yet you still choose to come here?"

"Of course I do. Like everyone else here I know what I believe in and am willing to pay more than just lip service to those beliefs."

I shared an amused look with Daphne; for Merlin's sake, of course Zabini would be a smart ass in his first meeting with the most powerful, dangerous, and notoriously quick to anger, man in the entirety of Britain, if not the world.

"Do you speak like this to everyone?"

Bellatrix asked, amusement in her tone.

"Not always. Only around people who I think would appreciate me not beating around the bush. Everyone else did, I'm just a little more blunt about it."

He gestured at everyone else but continued to stare at the duo in front of us. A smile crossed the Dark Lord's face before he turned to me.

"And you. I'm not sure what to make of you."

I made eye contact but remained silent. I could tell Daphne wanted me to say something but I went with my gut and stayed silent. Finally Bellatrix chuckled.

"I like you. You're quieter than I am; but I recognize parts of me in you."

"I take that as a compliment."

"You should."

I couldn't stop my lips from quirking up at the nonchalant statement.

"Our first sentences to everybody else invited a response; but not yours. Most people would've said something to fill the void. But you didn't. Why?"

"If you had wanted me to speak you would've invited an answer."

"That I would have. I still don't know what to make of you; but that's not a bad thing. Usually when I don't know what to make of someone at first, they end up being extraordinary. What do you have to say to that?"

"That I'm willing to fit whatever role you deem I'm best suited for or that you need. I will do that to the best of my abilities, which are considerable if I do say so myself."

"This must be why Draco doesn't like you."

Narcissa spoke for the first time since the main group had left the room.

"I understand that he's your son Madame Malfoy."

"Please. Be honest with me."

"To put it bluntly? He's a spoiled child who thinks that he deserves everything handed to him on a silver platter because he's a Malfoy. He's a sad excuse for a Slytherin and spends his entire time harassing Potter. He loves power but doesn't like to work for it. We don't get along because he fancies himself the badass of the 5th year Slytherins."

"And you ruin that?"

Bellatrix cocked her head and looked at me intently. I shrugged slightly.

"I'm definitely more dangerous that he is; but so are the other three here. But Nott's quiet and holds no ambition for power, Daphne's the perfect pureblood princess and Zabini is a charming flirt. He doesn't see any of them as threats."

"You think I'm charming?"

Zabini interjected and I rolled my eyes.

"Shut your mouth Zabini and flirt with someone who is interested."

I saw amusement on the faces of the adults and smiled prettily.

"I apologize for Zabini; he sometimes struggles with reading situations."

When the group in front of me all quirked their lips I winked at Daphne.

"Funny Mahoney."

Zabini scowled slightly but I saw the hint of a smile on his face.

The group in front of me sobered and I followed suit.

"To be honest, the fact that my nephew doesn't like you is a bonus in your favor. But I know that I'm not the only one who definitely sees you all as wonderful people to support our cause. What form that will be in will be decided later."

Recognizing the dismissal we all nodded our heads respectfully before leaving the library. There was no conversation as we all made our way to the floo room. When we arrived, we all stood around awkwardly.

"Well I don't know about you all. But I could use a drink. Anyone care to join me?"

Zabini tossed out the invitation and I immediately jumped at it.

"Where? I'm definitely there."

"My place. Mum's out, she's been dating this guy for a little bit. No one else is home and even if my mum was she wouldn't care."

"I'm in. I could definitely use a drink. And I don't know about you but I think we might want to talk about what happened."

I quickly responded and looked at Daphne, I had no desire to go home and this was the perfect opportunity to get Daphne and Nott to spend time together.

"I agree. And well, I think we'll be spending some more time with each other soon so it might be nice to get to know each other better."

Daphne said quietly but stared at Nott the entire time.

"I need to floo home real quick to tell my father but he won't mind."

"I should probably do the same."

Daphne quickly added onto Nott's statement and I grinned.

"Well then why don't the two of you go together and do that together. I'll head over with Zabini."

"You don't need to tell your parents?"

"Probably?" I shrug slightly, "But I honestly doubt they'll notice I'm gone and if they do what's my father going to do? I'm a disappointment anyways."

"Perfect. Theo, you know my address. I'll leave the floo open for you."

Zabini then grabbed my hand and pulled me into him before stepping us into the fireplace.

"Is there a reason that your hand is on my ass Zabini?"

He grinned before sending us through the floo. When we landed his hand was in the same location and I smiled pleasantly.

"Zabini. If your hand is there in 10 seconds I'm removing it."

"Mahoney. If you got laid, you might be a bit nicer."

"You offering?"

He tripped over his feet and I burst out laughing. He turned and looked at me strangely and I froze.

"What?"

"I don't know if I've ever heard you laugh."

"It's not like we've ever really spoken Zabini."

"Blaise."

"What?"

"Call me Blaise. Besides, even if we weren't going to be grouped together in the future, both of our best friends are betrothed."

I stared at him, seeing the serious look on his face helped convince me.

"Alright, Blaise. I'm Aislynn. Or Ash. Whichever you prefer."

"Ash it is then. But to answer your question. Sure, you need to get laid. Ever want some company, just let me know."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but chuckle.

"Merlin, how am I supposed to turn down such an offer."

"You're not."

I shook my head and drawled.

"Thanks for the offer. Truly. I'm touched. But I'm good. Feel free to continue to sleep your way through the half-blood population of Hogwarts."

"Oh I shall."

I started to laugh and that was the moment that both Daphne and Nott decided to walk in. Daph raised an eyebrow.

"Should I be concerned I'm going to be ditched for tall, dark and handsome?"

"Nah, I don't think that I could go to him for fashion advice."

"You never know. I like to think that I'm quite fashionable."

Zabini, no Blaise, said as he opened up a nearby cabinet and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey.

"This is my cabinet. My mother keeps it stocked for me."

He poured out a generous amount into four glasses and brought them over to the table. I slipped my feet out of my heels and tucked them underneath me on the chair.

"So. This evening."

I said once I had taken a sip of the whiskey.

"Can't say that this was how I envisioned my evening going."

"Can any of us say that this was how we saw our evening going?"

Nott slightly echoed Blaise's statement.

"I'm just going to say if I was going to get grouped up with people, I'm glad it's you guys. I may not know you two that well. But. I'd like to."

Daphne's gaze shifted between all of us and Nott spoke up, staring at Daphne the whole time.

"I agree."

"Well then; let's do this right. I'm Aislynn. But feel free to call me Ash. Either one works."

"Blaise."

"Theo."

"Daphne. Or Daph. That's what Ash calls me anyway."

I smiled at the group and finished the firewhiskey in my glass.

"I think that this will work out well. For all of us."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry about the delay in posting! Work has been super crazy lately and since I've been traveling a lot for work I've been super exhausted. Anyways, here's the next chapter of the Elite! And if anyone hasn't seen 'What If?' on my profile go check it out and let me know what you all think!**

 **As always, Read and Review please! They literally make my day. And week. And life. ;D**

 **-Casper**

* * *

"Ash! Hey Ash! Wait up."

I turned around and smiled as Blaise stalked through the hall; Theo trailing along after him, frustration slightly visible on his normally composed face.

"Blaise? What's going on?"

"Blaise. No. Stop it."  
"Theo man. You need help."

I raised an eyebrow at the bickering pair.

"What are you two on about?"

"Theo needs your help asking Daphne out on a date."

I smirked.

"I'm pretty sure going 'Would you like to go into Hogsmeade with me? I'd love to take you to dinner.' would work."

"But she's always around other people."

Theo complained with a slight pout. I grinned slightly at the strange look but quickly frowned when Blaise stepped in.

"Which is why my plan is brilliant. Ash, you get Daphne alone; I come in and swoop you off your feet and Theo rushes in while she's still alone."  
"Swoop?"  
I ignored Blaise's smug expression, and turned to look at Theo. Despite his clear dislike of the plan, he did look utterly miserable and I sighed.

"Fine."

"Perfect. After dinner."

* * *

 _I'll lead her towards the Potions classroom after we leave dinner. - A_

I folded the paper up stealthily and palmed it in my hand. Waving my wand under the table, I silently sent the paper into Zabini's lap. However, the idiot was too busy chatting up the 6th year prefect next to him and didn't notice my note. I held back an eye roll, slipped my foot out of my flat and reached forward until my foot was practically in his lap. I saw him shoot me a questioning look before looking down but he surreptitiously nodded. I made to move my foot but he grabbed my foot and began to slowly rub circles on my arch. I forced myself not to moan at the feeling and instead shifted my foot so that it brushed up against his groin. He stiffened up and his hand loosened on my foot, giving me the opportunity to pull my foot away. Ignoring Blaise's glare, I tuned back into Daph's conversation which was still a continuation of her thoughts on the best way to get me out of my house this upcoming summer hols and into her house. It didn't really matter what I said since any excuse would work so I quickly cut in.

"Daph. You know my mother does what my step-father says, so appealing to her sensibilities won't work and he doesn't care about me. It's not worth worrying about. Come on, let's go finish up some homework so we can go into Hogsmeade this weekend and not have to worry about spending too much time there."

"Fine. I know you're only doing this so we can spend more time in Quality Quidditch Supplies and around the books; but I'll play along since this will allow me to force you into different clothing."  
I rolled my eyes as I made my way to my feet.

"You know I don't mind clothes shopping."

"Just like I don't mind book shopping. But I don't get how you can spend three hours in one book store."

"I could say the same about clothing. Oh, we need to stop by the Potions classroom, I think I left my quill in there."

Daphne shrugged her shoulders as I led her down the corridor to the Potions classroom. We made it into the classroom where I magically found my quill, which had been in my bag the entire time. When I stepped out of the classroom I gasped as arms hooked behind my legs and swung me into someone's chest. I had my wand against their throat before I even knew what was going on.

"Careful."

I recognized Blaise's voice and ignored the pleasant feeling as his chest rumbled against me as he spoke.

"Blaise. What are you doing?"  
"Kidnapping you obviously. Sorry Daphne, but your friend here owes me. Avoiding me when you lost the bet just makes you a sore loser Aislynn. I thought better of you."

I narrowed my eyes at him but played along.

"You arrogant arse. Lying about winning a bet makes you a sore loser. I thought better of you Zabini."

His eyes twinkled with mischief and he glanced over my shoulder.

"Sorry Daph, but Aislynn's mine for the next little bit. I leave you in Theo's very capable hands."

I managed to see a gaping Daphne before Blaise spun and walked briskly down the hall. When we rounded the corner, I laughed.

"You're such a little liar. That's what you came up with? A bet?"  
"She wouldn't have believed anything school related and although I know deep down you'd love to get me alone, it didn't seem like a good argument to steal you away from Daphne."

"You can set me down now Blaise."

"Nah. I like you in my arms."  
He shot me a flirtatious grin and I rolled my eyes.

"God you're insufferable."

I glanced around and frowned.

"Where are you taking me?"  
"Haven't decided yet."  
"Well in compensation for kidnapping me, you owe me brownies."

"Is that so?"

But Blaise did adjust his course and soon I noticed the familiar corridor that led to the kitchens. He stopped in front of a portrait and looked at me expectantly.

"Can't manage to open the portrait Blaise?"

"In case you haven't seen, my arms are a little full?"  
"Calling me heavy Blaise?"  
I teased. Until now I really had only had Daphne as a friend and it was exciting to see that I was capable of joking around just like everyone else. Although I would never be open and friendly to just anyone.  
"I just don't want to let go of you. I like having you in my arms."

He wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed before reaching over and tickling the pear. Blaise strode through the portrait hole and deposited me on a nearby stool.

"Master Zabini! Mistress Mahoney! Milly is so happy to see you. What can Milly do for you?"  
I ignored the angry glare that one of the house elves sent us; according to some of the house elves he once belonged to Draco Malfoy. Most pureblood houses treat their house elves like family. But if Malfoy treated his house elves like he treats everybody else, I'm not surprised that the house elf hates purebloods. To be honest, the house elves at home were the only thing there that I actually cared about. The house elves were remnants from my father's estate who stayed with us after my father's death. With my mother's lack of maternal instincts, those house elves raised me. They would never speak ill of my mother, but my father left the house elves to me, so that same respect does not extend towards my step-father.

"In return for a voluntary kidnapping, it seems I owe Aislynn some brownies."

"Of course! Anything for Mistress Mahoney! Is Mistress Mahoney wanting your favorite?"  
"Please Milly."

The house elf nodded seriously and began to bark out orders to a few nearby elves. A few minutes later a plate of raspberry brownies slid in front of me and a cup of mulled cider popped up next to it.

"Thanks Milly!"

I watched amused as the elves fawned over Blaise who actually looked somewhat bashful. They finally placed a bowl of gelato in front of Blaise and left the two of us alone. Neither of us spoke but it was a comfortable silence and all too soon I had finished and the house elves had wrapped up the rest of my brownies to go. I smiled at Blaise before grabbing my dessert to go and a couple to go cups of mulled cider, I had a best friend to interrogate after all. Moments after I slipped out of the kitchen I heard my name being called. Turning I raised an eyebrow at Blaise, we may joke around sometimes and I would consider us friends; but we didn't hang out together without Daphne and Theo. He shrugged at my questioning look.

"I was pretty much done anyways, I figured that we could head back to the common room together."

I shrugged unconcerned; apparently taking that as an ascent, Blaise fell into step next to me. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, we just didn't know each other well enough to be able to carry on much of a conversation.

Due to the kitchen's proximity to the Slytherin common room we were in front of the entrance to the common room within a few minutes.

"Purity."

Blaise spoke confidently after checking that nobody was around; I followed him through the doorway but was forced to stop suddenly when he froze in front of me.

"What the hell Zabini?"

"Hell yes. I knew it would work."

His voice was smug and I peered out from behind him to see Daphne and Theo sitting closely together on the couch, but what my eyes narrowed in on immediately was the fact that the two were holding hands.

"I don't know whether to be happy that you two finally worked it out, or pissed because Zabini's plan worked."  
"I knew that Blaise's talk of a bet was all hogwash."

Daphne shook her head lightly.  
"I told you it wasn't believable."  
I frowned at Blaise who just shrugged unconcerned.  
"It worked didn't it?"  
"Well either way. I'm happy for you Theo, but I have a best friend to interrogate."  
I shot him a small smile before nudging Daphne with my foot.  
"Come on, up you go or no treats for you."  
She eyed the plate and mugs in my hand before nodding.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Theo."  
She sent him a brilliant smile and dropped a kiss on his cheek before gracefully making her way to her feet and nodding at Blaise. Following me up the stairs we snuck onto my bed, closed the curtains and quickly threw up a silencing charm.  
"So? Spill."  
I demanded as I unwrapped the brownies and handed her a mug.  
"Oh brownies. You went to the kitchen."  
"I told Blaise that he owed me for the fake kidnapping."  
"So you and Blaise hung out together?  
I shrugged.  
"More like companionably ate dessert together. I like him well enough, as well as I can since we don't hang out without you and Theo there. Now stop changing the subject. Spill all the details."

* * *

I glanced around the common room before throwing myself onto the couch with a groan. Daphne looked up from the most recent copy of Witch Weekly and laughed.  
"It can't have been that bad?"  
"Says the person who didn't take it."  
"Sorry Daph, as much as I want to take your side, Ash is right. That was brutal."  
Theo said with a sigh as he kissed Daphne's cheek.  
"Well you only have yourselves to blame. You two decided to take both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."  
"Swots the both of them."  
I rolled my eyes at the voice that appeared over my body.  
"So says the guy who's tried to convince us that Divination is the most difficult class."  
"I'll have you know that my Divination OWL was extremely difficult; I had to decipher my examiner's tea leaves followed by telling her what his most recent dream was telling her about her future."  
I gagged.  
"Better you than me. You can't honestly tell me that you believe all that shite?"  
"You don't?"  
Blaise's voice was somewhat serious so I paused and answered his question truthfully.  
"I do for the people that are actually gifted with it; my thoughts on Divination is that you either have an affinity for it or you don't. Trying to teach Divination to someone without an affinity for it would be like trying to teach a muggle magic."  
"I agree with you; and no, I have no affinity for it, I just bullshit the whole thing. And charmed the hell out of my female examiner. But unlike you two, I don't want to subject myself to something I'm no good at. I'm good at Transfiguration, Charms and of course, dueling. But Divination was an easy choice and unlike the pretty pampered princess I have no desire to hang out with animals all day."  
"Hey! Obviously Hagrid's a bumbling idiot, but Care of Magical Creatures is interesting!"  
I bit back a laugh at the fierce glare Daphne was sending towards Blaise, Daphne was a true pureblood princess in every way that counted: rich, perfect manners, love of shopping and clothes; yet the girl also had an undeniable soft spot for magical creatures.

We all fell silent when we heard the unmistakable Malfoy drawl enter into the common room. No one said a word as he boasted to Crabbe and Goyle about how well he did on his OWLs on his way through the room. The moment he entered into the dormitories I turned and shared an eye roll with Daphne.  
"He's such a bloody fool. Takes after his father."  
"Well Malfoy wasn't at our little meeting back in December so I gather that no one expects anything from him."  
"Speaking of, I got more information from my father about what happened at the Ministry."  
Theo cut Blaise off and we all stared at him expectantly.  
"So apparently Malfoy was the one leading the entire effort; the Dark Lord managed to use some sort of connection that he has with Potter to get him to the Ministry. They had Potter and his little group surrounded but Malfoy messed up and not only got caught; but managed to lose the one thing that he was sent there to do."  
"Did anyone actually think that Malfoy would succeed?"  
Daphne's voice dripped with disdain and Theo shook his head.  
"Nothing official; but my father seems to think that he expected Malfoy to fail. That he wanted to be outed, which is why he showed up at the Ministry and that Malfoy was just a scapegoat. Possibly for the Dark Lord to get something else out of the Department of Mysteries while everyone else was focused on saving Potter. Or even that by ruining Fudge, he's setting up for discourse in the political community."  
"I don't honestly think that anyone's all that upset about Malfoy being in Azkaban."  
"Draco is."  
Daphne quickly cut me off and I frowned at her.  
"All his posturing lately has been just that, posturing. I heard that since Lucius went to Azkaban, Malfoy Industries is now being controlled by Narcissa. She also now controls the family's finances and has seriously cut back on Draco's spending."

A soft pop interrupted any further response and a house elf popped into view.

"Pipsy, wasn't it?"  
"Yes Mistress Mahoney. Madame Malfoy wanted me to give you this."  
The house elf handed me an envelope with my name written in an elegant cursive before disapperating.

"That looks like a summons."

"Yes, yes it does." I absently responded to Daphne as I began to open it. I quickly read through the contents before waving my wand and sending it into the fire. The others raised eyebrows at my movements and I shrugged.  
"It said to destroy the letter upon reading it. But, I'm to inform you all that we have been requested at Malfoy Manor the Saturday after we return from Hogwarts at 6:00."  
"Did it say for what?"  
Daphne asked when it was clear no one else was going to.

"It was said for dinner and appropriate after dinner activities. But that there will be some honored guests in attendance as this is a very important evening."

"Do you think…"

Theo trailed off, clearly unsure how to word the question but we all understood it anyways.  
"I think so." I spoke quietly before letting out a grin. "I'm thinking that this summer is going to be interesting."


End file.
